Sans eux
by Lokness
Summary: OS Les quatre Maraudeurs ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Voici le futur de Remus... attention c'est triste !


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens. Aucun perso, aucun lieu, rien. Juste l'histoire. Et encore.

Une petite fic bien triste... Que se serait-il passé si Remus n'avait pas rencontré James, Sirius et Peter ce jour-là ? Il aurait été seul, et notamment ce soir là, dans sa sixième année...

Point de vue de Minerva McGonagall... mais écriture externe !

J'accepte volontiers les review, puisque je débute... Oui je sais c'est court, mais c'est normal. Ca n'avait pas pour vocation d'être long !

A vous !

**SANS EUX...**

Chère Mme. Lupin,

Nous avons l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer le décès de votre fils, Remus John Lupin, des suites de blessures dûes à sa maladie. Nous avons, avec M. le directeur, décidé d'organiser une petite cérémonie en son hommage, à Pré-au-lard, vendredi, où nous avons convié tous les élèves de l'école, plus toutes les personnes désirant lui faire un dernier adieu. Je compatis à votre chagrin du plus fort de mon coeur. Avec mes sincères condoléances,

Minerva McGonagall.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la vieille sorcière au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait ces quelques mots. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle peine, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui rappelaient. Un élève était mort, à Poudlard. Mort de solitude. Mort de n'avoir pas su trouver l'amitié dans un moment où il en avait besoin plus que personne. Remus Lupin avait été un élève brillant, un Serdaigle sérieux, immergé au plus profond dans les études et la littérature, doux, calme, patient... Remus Lupin avait été le garçon parfait. Il avait juste eu le malheur d'être un loup-garou. Une fois par mois, les soirs de pleine lune, Remus Lupin se transformait en monstre sanguinaire. Mais qui peut se vanter d'être toujours doux, calme, et patient ? Remus Lupin avait été un modèle. Mais Remus Lupin n'était plus.

Minerva essyua rapidement ses larmes d'un geste fuyant de la main. Après tout, il était normal de laisser échapper sa tristesse dans ces cas-là. Elle avait sûrement été celle qui connaissait le mieux le jeune Remus. Elle l'avait accueilli à l'école. Elle se souvenait encore de ses réactions, de ses paroles... Il avait été charmant. Trop, peut-être. Il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui. Pour les autres. Il avait peur de blesser quelqu'un, de mordre quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor, pensa-t'elle.

Son seul soucis avait été le bien-être des autres, alors que lui-même souffrait tous les mois, et même sûrement plus souvent. Il souffrait mentalement. Il souffrait du rejet. Remus Lupin avait, dès le début, été trop sérieux pour se faire des amis, des proches, trop renfermé pour être accepté dans une communauté d'êtres qui n'avaient pour préoccupation que leur confort, leur joie, leur vie. Il avait été rejeté. Pire, même. Il avait été _ignoré_. Alors il s'était refermé sur ses livres. Il avait passé ses journées à lire, seul, près du Saule cogneur qui l'avait adopté. En cours, il avait toujours été le premier. Le meilleur. Mais il ne s'était jamais vanté. Il ne s'était jamais mis en avant. Il été toujours resté dans l'ombre. Et c'est ce qui l'avait fait tant accepter par les professeurs. Ils aimaient les élèves studieux, sérieux, impliqués. mais aucun ne s'était rendu compte du malheur du jeune homme. Même elle.

Elle l'avait un peu suivi, au début. Elle l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait aidé à se sentir chez lui à Poudlard. Elle avait suivi ses résultats en cours, l'avait félicité plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait fait pour tous ses élèves regroupés. Elle lui avait montré le système mis en place par Dumbledore pour cacher sa maladie et était venu, avec Mme. Pomfresh, tous les soirs de pleine lune, pour emmener le jeune Remus Lupin au Saule cogneur. Elle lui avait rendu visite tous les lendemains de pleine lune à l'infirmerie, avait veillé sur lui et l'avait regardé se réveiller. Et tous les lendemains, elle avait failli défaillir en voyant dans ses yeux la tristesse de vivre qu'il éprouvait. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux plus que 1 000 mots peuvent dire. Elle y avait vu le malheur, la souffrance, la résignation. Elle n'avait jamais, avant, pensé qu'il pouvait exister sur terre quelqu'un d'à la fois si jeune et si vieux. Elle s'en voulait.

Ensuite, elle l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Elle avait vu que la jeune Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, était prête à l'aider, à percer sa carapace. Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle en avait été désolée. Les amis sont tout, dans la vie. Il en avait fait les frais. Lily Evans lui avait proposé de l'aider. Il avait polimment refusé. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Il avait accepté, lui avait conscienscieusement expliqué tous les cours. Mais il s'en était tenu à cela. Il n'avait pas ajouté un mot. Jamais un mot de trop. Même avec elle. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé échapper. Si elle ne l'avait pas si bien connu, elle l'aurait qualifié de _distant_. Associal peut être. Mais elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il voulait juste protéger les autres, au péril de sa propre vie. Aucun autre élève ne lui avait proposé son amitié. Elle en était déprimée. Elle avait bien entendu fait comprendre à la jeune préfète qu'elle avait accompli un acte très important. Mais cela n'avait pas fait évoluer la condition du jeune Remus. Ou si peu.

Minerva avait bien sûr était plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'elle avait su que son protégé avait obtenu d'excellentes notes à toutes ses buses. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui donner des cours particuliers en métamorphose, alors qu'elle avait toujours été la première à refuser le favoritisme. Elle s'était rendue compte que c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour Remus Lupin, et donc ce qui pouvait lui rendre la vie meilleure. Elle avait eu l'impression alors que le jeune homme s'était éveillé. Qu'il avait trouvé le goût de vivre. Mais ce soir là, lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené au Saule cogneur, il lui avait paru fatigué, presque suppliant, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait eu grand mal à se décider à le laisser là, seul, dans sa souffrance. Le matin, elle l'avait trouvé inconscient, baignant dans son sang. La bête avait été trop forte cette fois là. C'avait été une fois de trop. Il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir... Oh ! Comme elle s'en voulait !

_Vendredi, 15H04_

- Hum hum ! Bonjour à tous.

La voix du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard porta dans l'esplanade de Pré-au-lard. Tous l'écoutaient. Minerva pouvait repérer la quasi-totalité des Serdaigles, fidèles à leur maison, la grande majorité des Poufsouffles, très amicaux et donc compatissants; et des Gryffondors, qui avaient un grand sens de l'honneur. Elle en était fière. Même Sirius Black et James Potter, les deux _rigolos_ de service, avaient renoncé à leurs farces en ce jour maussade. Elle devait dire qu'elle leur en était reconnaissante. Par contre, à sa grande déception, seulement 6 ou 7 Serpentards étaient venus assister à la cérémonie, signe du manque d'interêt porté à la vie d'un autre, pour eux. Elle avait espéré qu'en ces temps de guerre, les ennemis puissent se réunir le temps d'un adieu, pour une cause qui leur était proche. Mais elle était sûrement utopiste. Elle interrompiut ses pensées pour suivre le discours d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour rendre hommage à un jeune homme de 16 ans, qui ne verra jamais sa majorité, car il a perdu la vie tragiquement. Vous avez tous un jour dû rencontrer Remus Lupin. Personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'était un exemple de bonté et de sagesse. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez toujours de ce jeune homme qui est mort, ce mercredi sombre, au château de Poudlard.

Sa voix se tut. Sa barbe argentée brillait, ce qui laissa penser à Minerva que lui aussi laisser couler sa tristesse. Il se tourna vers elle et murmura :

- Vous croyez qu'on le doit ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est notre devoir. Ils _doivent_ savoir, répondit-elle bien que cela lui en coutaît.

- Bien Minerva, j'espère que nous ne prenons pas de mauvaise décision. Pour lui, s'expliqua-t'il.

Le directeur s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix.

- Je me dois de vous annoncer la raison de la mort de Remus Lupin. Par respect pour lui. Remus Lupin était atteint de Lycanthropie. La maladie du loup-garou. Il est décédé des suites de ses blessures. Il a énromèment souffert. Juste parce que son père a tenu tête à un Mangemort. Souvenez-vous. Si vous avez un jour à choisir, souvenez-vous du courage de Remus Lupin. Choisissez la justice plutôt que la facilité.

Le directeur se tut à nouveau. Les rangs étaient par contre très bruyants. Minerva entendait de sa place la plupart des conversations.

" - Un loup-garou ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Il aurait pu tous nous tuer ! Quelle idée est passée par la tête de Dumby quand il lui a permis de venir ?

- Et bien ! Il est mieux mort !

- Un...Un... un... loup-garou ? Ma... Mais... c'est impossible ! "

Minerva s'y était attendue. Les réactions étaient globalement très négatives. Elle eut une fois de plus une sensation de dégoût envers ces élèves intolérants qui formeraient l'esprit de demain dans le monde sorcier. Mais elle remarqua avec un immense bonheur que tous n'étaient pas pareil. James Potter et Sirius Black ne paraissaient pas scandalisés. Ils avaient toujours accepté beaucoup plus que les autres les différences. Peut être parce que _eux_ l'étaient, différents. Lorsque l'on s'appelle Black et que l'on est ami avec un Potter, et qu'en plus on sort avec une fille de moldu, on l'est, différent. Et quand on s'appelle Potter et que notre seul projet professionnel est d'être joueur professionnel de quidditch alors que toute notre famille est Auror depuis des générations, on l'est aussi, différent. Peut-être leurs expériences les avaient-ils rendus plus tolérants, plus humains. En tous cas, ils semblaient compatir. Comprendre.

Un autre garçon ne paraissait pas si effrayé, bien que Minerva en fut très surprise. En effet, Peter Pettigrow, Poufsouffle de son état, n'tait pas réputé ni pour son intelligence, si pour son courage. Mais il semblait pourtant bien être le seul de sa maison à respecter le jeune homme décédé, et pleurait. Minerva, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, eut un élan d'affection pour lui. Comme elle regrettait de l'avoir traité comme elle l'avait fait !

Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Remus Lupin était mort ce mercredi. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver. Personne, à part peut-être des amis... Trois amis.

FIN

Voilà ! Jen ai presque pleuré en l'écrivant... snifff loool

Lok'


End file.
